


Our Officers

by GinnyStar, LordGrimwing



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Conspiracy Theory, F/M, Government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's with children these days? Don't they know anything about history? Why just last week one of the students asked who Officer Prowl was, and now Blazing Star was asking who Officer Red Alert was. The nerve of some younglings! Why would they ask such silly questions? Prowl and Red Alert? The Autobots never had officers by those names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Officers

**Author's Note:**

> This story has now been adopted by GinnyStar! ~~ GinnyStar here. Just fixed a few minor spelling problems and unsure how this story is going to go, first time I've adopted a story here. Well the idea was LordGrimwing to start out with I'm just trying to help out.

Romnicon was normally quiet, laid back and relaxed—less so after the Autobot Decepticon war had ended but it wasn’t too bad. On this evening though, it was filed with searching mechs and femmes. All of whom were looking for the little sparkling Blazing Star.

{Earlier that day}

Firestar carefully set her daughter, Blazing Star, in the sparkling’s playpen. The femme had to leave now in order to arrive at the fire station in the center of Romnicon. Inferno, her sparkmate, should be getting home only about an hour after she left, so Firestar didn’t worry about leaving Blazing Star by herself—in fact she did this often even though it made the sparkling cry: Fire rescue hadn’t brought in much money since before the war and things hadn’t changed much since. The femme tried not to let Inferno know exactly how many times she had gone to work and left their daughter alone. There was nothing he could do about it, what with always being called away from them by The Cybertronian Council; usually it was just to testify in a hear about some bot’s war crimes, though on the occasion he was also asked to serve as a short time body guard. Firestar tried not to begrudge The Council the many times that they called her bond away, but that would be much easier to do if they paid Inferno for his time better. Traveling wasn’t cheap, nor was securing a room in Iacon, the city where The Council met.

Blazing Star stared up at Firestar, her little optics growing large as her mother also placed a bottle of filtered energon in the playpen with her. She didn’t like being in here, she wanted her mom to let her out and play with her again. And as Firestar bent over the railing, she thought her wish would be granted. Raising her stubby sparkling arms Blazing Star waited to be picked back up, but all she got was a quick kiss on the forehelm before the femme straightened and walked to the front door of their simple home.

“Mommwy! Mommwy!” The sparkling tearfully called as Firestar stepped outside, reaching a hand through the slats in the playpen, futilely trying to keep her from going.  
“Bye darling, Daddy’ll be home soon.” She said without looking back at her tearful child, before closing and locking the door. Nothing bad had ever happened to the orange and yellow sparkling when she was alone and she was such a happy child that as soon as she was let out the whole ordeal was forgotten. Besides, Firestar really needed to get to work. She would have liked to just transform and drive to the station, but it actually took less fuel to just walk and the less energon she had to spend credits on the better.

Blazing Star cried for a while, her little face scrunching up as she bawled, but once she realized that nobody was going to let her out the crying stopped. Scrubbing away to tears with her little hands she decided to play with some of the toys that Mommy had left for her in the pin. But before long she grew bored of this and instead looked out the front window at the mechs and femmes passing by.

Why couldn’t she be out there? Blazing Star pouted for a short time at how unfair the world was, that was until she decided that she was big enough to not have to stay in this silly little playpen. After all, she would be two years old in just a bit over one year. Nothing was stopping her from going out into the wide world and meeting others her age. Blazing Star was about to step out of her pin but instead ran smack into the bars of her little prison. She sent the walls of her cage a withering glare. How dare they stand between her had the world, how dare they! Grabbing hold of one of the bars Blazing Star decided to shake some sense into it, as she had seen some femme’s do to their sparklings when she was outside the home. She put all her weight behind the shaking, throwing herself against the slats. When suddenly, to her terror, the ground beneath her tilted and the whole pen fell over.

She squeaked as she landed on one of her tiny hands, the extremity becoming tingly from the pain. Looking around she laughed as she saw that the pin was no longer around her. She was free! Still laughing Blazing Star crawled to the front door, her going was slow because of her still-sore hand. Reaching the base of the door she looked up at the palm pad that opened the way to the outside; it was far too high for her to touch, even if she stood to her full height. But she wouldn’t letting this little inconvenience stop her escapade.

Turning away from the front door she made the long crawl all the way to the kitchen. Giggling she climbed up onto one of the three chairs that sat around the table, pulling herself up to the top of the table, then making her way over to the wall that the table was resting against and onto the window ledge. The window was open just a crack, letting a slight breeze into the home; the gap was just big enough for Blazing Star to wiggle her hands under it and—exerting all her strength—she raised it just high enough so that she could squirm out onto the small ledge on the exterior of the house.

Sadly, being only a sparkling, Blazing Star had a poor sense of balance. As soon as she was fully out of the window, she slipped from her perch and fell to the ground. But, being a sparkling meant that Blazing Star could roll and bounce like a little cyber cat. So when she finally stopped rolling and sat up, a fair distance from the window, Blazing Star was not much worse for wear. Looking around she set of in a random direction in the search of more sparklings like herself. It was just her luck to choose a path that led into the more rundown part of Romnicon.

{About two hours later}

Inferno walked up to his and Firestar’s home, he was glad to be home and away from all the stuffiness of Iacon and The Council. He had been told that this should be one of the last times that he would need to testify at a trial. The red mech was glad to hear this news. As much as he wanted to help The Council put the perpetrators of heinous acts behind bars, Inferno knew that it was a great strain on his new family and was relieved that he could soon have a full time job at the fire station instead of just a part time one that he had to leave behind at a moment’s notice to travel to Iacon. Things would get better soon, he was sure of it.

He unlocked the front door to his family’s home and stepped inside, not expecting anyone to be home. He knew that Firestar would have left for work a few hours ago and, assuming that she had taken Blazing Star a neighbor’s home, probably Dreamcatcher, since they were short on credits, thought nothing of the knocked over playpen. Firestar had a tendency to not do any cleaning, or straightening, until she got home from a shift. Smiling, he picked up the playpen, righted it and put the toys back, then continued into the kitchen where he washed two empty energon cups and wiped down the counters. Seeing that the window had been left agape, he closed it, not really wondering why it was left so wide. After this he continued into his and Firestar’s berth room and put away the few things that he had brought with him on the trip. Returning to the main room of the small home, Inferno looked for a note from his bond that would tell him if and when he needed to retrieve Blazing Star from the neighbor’s. Not being able to find any such note, or any message from Firestar, he decided that she wouldn’t mind to badly if he commed her while she was at work.

It took a bit for her to answer but Inferno was fine with waiting, he wasn’t really in a hurry after just getting home. “Good to hear your voice ‘Ferno.” She answered in her usual brisk I’m-working-right-now voice. “I’m about t’ be heldin’ out soon, so I can’t talk long Hun.”

“I know Sweetspark, I was just wanting to know when I’ll need to pick our daughter up from Dreamcatcher’s.” He replied simple. Firestar was silent for so long that Inferno became slightly uneasy. “She is at Dreamcatcher’s, right?” He asked worriedly.

“Inferno,” the femme started, her voice rising a few keys, “I left Star at home.” Fear began to creep into her voice, and Inferno’s spark. “She’s never gotten int’ any trouble before now, you were goin’a be back soon, so I just left her in the play pin.” Firestar’s voice continued to rise and Inferno could feel her starting to freak out through their bond.

“Fire, I’m going to start lookin’ for Star, if she’s not nearby I’ll alert the police. I want you to remain calm darling. Come home if you can, but having a meltdown isn’t going to help.” He said as calmly as he could manage. He ended the comm and hurried outside to look for the sparkling.

Minutes later neighbors joined in the search, then the police were called and they too leapt forward to find Blazing Star. They all wanted the new generation of Cybertron to have a peaceful, safe, childhood—the childhood their parents had lost because of a silly political dispute. If the sparkling could not be found it would been a sad day for all in Romnicon. Night fell in the city and still they searched.

{In the mostly destroyed part of Romnicon}

Blazing Star was scared. She had looked all over to find other sparklings, but now it was dark and she hadn’t found any, plus she didn’t know how to find her way home. She cried. She cried because she was scared. She cried because the night was cold. She cried because she was hungry. But mostly she cried because she missed her parents.

The sound of ruble falling caused her to turn around, finding herself staring right into the green optics of a large cyber cat. She could tell that the mechanimal wasn’t taken care of, it had holes in its once blue body plating, revealing some sparking wires underneath. Maybe it was lost just like her! Blazing Star wondered if they could be friends, she thought it would be fun to have a pet, and this cybercat was as big as she. She wanted them to be best friends!

She was about to reach out and touch the mechanimal, but it snarled at her, revealing long fangs—she didn’t know that cyber cats had fangs—and slashed a clawed paw at the sparkling’s face. A squeak escaped her mouth as Blazing Star fell back, a hand flying up to her left optic, which had just barely avoided being gouged out by the sharp claws.

The feral mechanimal crouched, preparing to spring upon the hapless sparkling. But at the last moment—as the cybercat coiled to strike—the area was suddenly filled with a bright light, it was blinding and Blazing Star threw her hands up to protect her young optics as she screamed in fright. The light soon dimmed and she lowered her hands to find that the cybercat had run off, leaving her all alone amid the now lit piles of debris. She saw that the light emanated from lines in the ground, alternating a pattern of white and green. The lights faded in and out one after another, causing the illusion that they were moving. Glancing around again, she didn’t see anything different. Only the strange glowing lights.

{Very early the next morning}

Firestar and Inferno trudged into their humble home. They were both worn out by the long, fruitless hours of searching, despite their weariness they were only going to rest for a few hour before returning to the search with others from Romnicon—they wouldn’t have stopped at all had it not been that the police chief, a persuasive mech who went by the name Punch, told them that he would have them detained at the police station if they refused to go home to rest.

So here they were, walking into their home without Blazing Star. Inferno opened the door, leading his exhausted sparkmate toward their berth. The lights in their room flickered on as they entered, the two cycled down their optics so that they could see in the sudden brightness. The scene that lay before them was both shocking and relieving.

Blazing Star lay in her wall mounted crib—which had been raised to its highest setting, putting it at about the middle of Firestar’s chest plate—fast asleep. With a cry of joy Firestar leapt forward, scooping up the previously missing sparkling and covered the slowly waking child in loving kisses. Inferno wrapped the two femmes in a warm hug, clasping them both to his chest plate; tears of joy streamed down the parents’ faces as Blazing Star fully awoke and placed her grubby palms on each of their faces—as though she were somehow comforting them— and in her sweet little baby voice asked, “why awe you cwying?”

“Oh Star-” Firestar tried but was too choked by her tears to continue.

Inferno picked up from where she stopped. “We were so worried ‘bout you, that you’d get hurt.” He sighed, pulling his little family down onto the large berth that he and Firestar shared.

Blazing Star giggled at this. “Bawt light kept mwe safe.” She stated, patting his cheeks in an it’s-all-right sort of a way.

After a while of hugging, Inferno commed Punch and told the police mech that they had found their child. The searchers returned to their respective homes, relieved that apparently nothing bad had happened to one of the member of Cybertron’s newest generation. Inferno nor Firestar stopped to wonder how Blazing Star had gotten into the home when she couldn’t reach any of the windows or the palm pad for the door, or how she had gotten into her crib when they had come home to find it fully raised up the wall. Those trivial details just didn’t seem important at the time.

{Just over two year later}

Blazing Star pouted in her room. It wasn’t fair that she got sent to her room, all she’d done was ask Daddy Inferno why the pit spawned energon dispenser wasn’t working; Aunty Lancer said stuff like that all the time when she visited with Mommy Firestar, but she never was punished for it.

The youngling stuck her tongue out, facing toward the living room where Daddy Inferno would be filling out all sorts of dull looking forms. Blazing Star knew that he was on edge whenever he did that kind of stuff—she couldn’t read but the forms had things like O-V-E-R-D-U-E, L-A-S-T C-H-A-N-C-E and F-I-N-A-L N-O-T-I-C-E on their tops—but that was still no reason for him to just send her to her room. Mommy Firestar all ways told her that she should never take out her frustration on those around her and Blazing Star felt that Daddy Inferno should be held to the same standard.

Sliding from her berth, the youngling marched over to the closed door that would grant her access to the rest of the home. She was going to go out there and tell Daddy Inferno just what she thought of him not listening to Mommy Firestar about frustration management. If only she could reach the palm pad. But even when she jumped Blazing Star was just a little shy of actually reaching the device. Stomping her little foot in anger she looked around her small room for anything she could use to make up the difference; coming up with nothing she turned back to glare at the closed door. It wasn’t closed any more.

Blazing Star wondered who had opened the door. Mommy Firestar was working her shift at the fire station, and she hadn’t heard Daddy Inferno walk by, and he wasn’t exactly quiet. Glad her way was now unblocked, but not really caring who opened the door, she waltzed down the hall toward the living room.

{A few minutes later}

“Daddy Inferno’s such aw pit spawned glitch heawd.” Blazing Star used some of Aunty Lancer’s favorite words, once again sitting on her berth, this time with the door locked from the hallway and the plating on her backside tingling. “Life’s so unfair.” She complained, flopping back on the small berth. She couldn’t wait ‘til Mommy Firestar got home and Daddy Inferno left for his shift at the fire station: Mommy Firestar never spanked her or locked her in her room—telling her she couldn’t have dinner or come back out until tomorrow—just because she had ran around the house saying stuff that Aunty Lancer said in the loudest voice she could manage.

Deciding she had nothing better to do Blazing Star started to fall asleep, it was mostly dark outside, leaving her bedroom lights on just to annoy Daddy Inferno. He was always telling her not to leave lights on, or use them when she didn’t need to, or leave the cooler door open for longer than necessary, or waste energon, or a host of other “don’ts.” But she didn’t care what he told her to do. Daddy Inferno was mean to her today, so she was going to hate him forever. Well, forever being until he was done filling out those boring forms, then she would go back to being friends with him.

Once Blazing Star had fallen asleep the lights in her room turned off. Many homes had lights that shut off when there wasn’t any movement; however, this house’s lights had to be manually turned off, or else power had to stop being supplied to the whole home. The single other light on in the building remained lit, dimly illuminating Inferno as he pored over the bills and late notices.

{About one year later}

It was Blazing Star’s first day at school. She hated it. It seemed like all the other younglings had poked fun at her because she had scratches in her finish, not that she wasn’t clean, Firestar wouldn’t let her child go to her first day at school looking like a robo rat, to use her own words. So what if she was a little scuffed up? It just meant that she had had adventures. Right? Besides, it wasn’t her fault that her family didn’t do anything frivolous with their credits, like get repainted, or buy energon candies, or transform just to show off. But she still didn’t want to have to go back to school the next day, though she knew that her Dad would insist that she return.

The four-year-old could only think of one way to not be teased by the others in her class. She was running away.

Blazing Star walked down the dingy streets of the poor district in Romnicon, tears trickling down her face as she thought about how sad her Mom would be when she realized she was gone. Dad would probably hug Mom then they would start looking for her. The youngling faintly remembered that she had wandered off when she was nothing but a sparkling and that everyone had been searching for her. She hoped that this wouldn’t happen again; as much as she loved her parents she just couldn’t go back to school with those kids.

The yellow and orange youngling glanced into the sky to see that the sun was sinking toward the horizon. Mom would get home soon and become worried when she wasn’t there, that meant she needed to find someplace to hide so that she never had to go back.

She found a little hidey hole in the side of a dilapidated home where she could curl up and hide. “Everyone’s so mean to me.” She whimpered once she felt she was well concealed.  
“I know what you mean.” A little voice said back to her.

Wiping away some of the tears with a grubby knuckle. “I hate them all.” She hissed.

“So do I.” the voice replied.

Blazing Star looked around the little hole she was in, nobody else was there. “Are you in my head?” She asked in the innocent way that only a youngling could.

“I am if you think I am.” The voice replied.

“I don’t have any friends.” She began to cry again. “Will you be my friend?” She sobbed.

“I want to…” the voice hesitated, “but I can’t if you runaway.”

Blazing Star hugged herself tightly, wishing she could hug the voice in her head. “I just want a friend!” She bawled. “I’ll stay if you’re my friend.” She could stand going to school and hear the teasing if she only had a friend.

Looking out into the dusty city, she bit her lower lip. “I’m not sure I can find my way home.” She tentatively told the voice. Now that she had decided to stay she found that she didn’t want her parents to worry for her.

“I’ll show you the way.” And with that little blinking lights appeared on the ground, alternating white and green. Blazing Star felt that she had seen the lights before as she clambered out of the cranny and followed the lights back to her family’s home.

{A half hour later}

She made it home just as Firestar ran out of the front door, frantically calling her daughter’s name. “Mommy!” Blazing Star shouted as she ran to her mother and hugged her legs.

The femme scooped up the youngling and held her to her red chest plate, felling the grime that covered the little body. “Oh, Star, oh, Star.” She murmured. “I thought we’d lost you again.” She then raised her voice. “Inferno! I have Star.” She called to her sparkmate.

The red mech turned back from where he had been questioning Dreamcatcher, running to his little family and locking them in his arms. Tears slipping down his face as he carried them back into the house. The parents both cried as they cleaned Blazing Star up, wiping off the grime as their daughter tried to tell them what had happened.

Struggling to tell her parents what she felt Blazing Star just put it as simply as she could. “I’m never leaving you again.” She stated between sobs. “I’m goin’ta follow the light home always. My friend in my head said I’m their friend, so I can have a friend at school.” Inferno glanced over at his bond as they dried off Blazing Star; her optics mirrored the worry that he felt at the way their child was talking. Hopefully she would be better after a night of rest.

{The next day}

Firestar placed a quick kiss on Blazing Star’s helm before her daughter walked into the school yard. Inferno had returned to the station last night after putting the four-year-old to bed, he had only returned for the short time because Firestar had commed and told him she couldn’t find Star. Once the child was safely within the school the red femme briskly walked toward the station. She and her bond would both be working today—in different teams—but Inferno would get off this afternoon and, if there were no complications, be back at their home before Blazing Star was out of her class; Firestar’s shift would end the next afternoon, a few hours before Inferno would return to the station. Thus was their crazy life, trying to earn enough credits to care for Blazing Star and pay off the loan on the house and the bills. It didn’t help that both of the parents had only an elementary education in the way of formal schooling. Firestar was sure that things would soon change for the better. The more bots returned to Romnicon, the more funds the city would have to put into programs, such as the fire department.

Inside the school building Blazing Star braved the hallway to her locker. Pressing the code—19-84-20-07—and opened her locker, to find a little pink bundle right where she had been planning to put her mid-day energon. Curious, she picked up the bundle and placed her fuel where it had been, then closed her locker.

The parcel seemed to be made out of a colored foil, like what was wrapped around the energon candy Aunt Lancer had given her once—before Mom told her that she didn’t want Blazing Star eating that kind of stuff. Cupping the package in her palms, she continued on to her classroom, guessing at what could possibly be hidden by the foil. By the time she had reached her destination Blazing Star had narrowed it down to two possibilities: it was either a trick by one of her classmates, or it was a sweet little energon goodie all for her.

She walked into her class to find it empty, even Ms. Lightbright had yet to arrive—that’s kind of what happens when your mom has to drop you off really early so she can get to work. Blazing Star recalled that Ms. Lightbright had lived on Caminus during the war and been a city speaker ‘til her metro titan had been slain—she’d heard Mom and Dad talking about it. Sitting down on the padded floor the youngling began to slowly unwrap the foil, finding, to her joy, a little pink candy. Placing into her mouth, the youngling almost squealed at the sweet taste and the way the treat melted in her mouth.

“Do you like it?” The voice from the night before asked. Blazing Star started, not that she had forgotten about the friend in her lead, but she hadn’t thought they would be awake this early—she surely didn’t want to be up yet.

“It’s wonderful!” She exclaimed as the candy finished melting and was goon. Suddenly the young femme realized that she had never told her friend her name, and she didn’t know theirs. “My names Blazing Star,” she hummed. “What’s yours?”

A pause then, “you give me a name Blazing.”

She liked that the voice had given her a nickname; she always felt that Blazing Star was much too long of a name for a mere child. “Would you be okay with Bling?” She whispered hesitantly.

“Sure.” Bling fell silent as Ms. Lightbright stepped into the room. Blazing Star looked up at the femme as she set a heavy box on her desk.

“Good morning Blazing Star. You’re here early.” The youngling nodded wordlessly as Ms. Lightbright pulled data pads out of the box and organized them on wall shelves. The femme looked down at the silent child, studying her. She knew that both of Blazing Star parents worked—not an uncommon occurrence nowadays, with credits being scares—and that they had both served in the war—Firestar with Elita One and Inferno with Optimus Prime—but other than that she didn’t know much about the kid. Actually she had noted that the youngling hadn’t seem to get along very well with the other children in her class, perhaps at launch she should see what she could do to help the little femme make a friend.

{At lunch}

Blazing Star sat against one of the classroom’s walls as she finished off her small cube of energon, watching the other younglings play with one another. She wished one of them would invite her to join in the fun, but most of them had already made it crystal clear that they didn’t want to play with her. At least she could play with Bling still. But as she murmured the name of her friend no reply came.

“Maybe Bling is taking a nap.” She mused; after all, she and the other children would soon be having nap time. Maybe her new friend just needed to sleep sooner than Ms. Lightbright let them.

Licking the last drops of fuel from the cube, Blazing Star watched as Ms. Lightbright spoke to a little blue and gray mechling. She recognized the youngling from the day before, but couldn’t remember his name—the others had been so mean to her that she just hadn’t cared what any of them were named. Once Ms. Lightbright returned to watching the room from her desk, the blue and gray mechling stepped over to Blazing Star.

The young femme had a feeling of what Ms. Lightbright had said to her fellow youngling. But she didn’t want a pity friend! So, as the mechling came up to her she sent him a withering stare. “I don’t want to talk to you!” She hissed before he could make a sound.

“But-” Blazing Star didn’t listen to what he had to say as she took her empty cube back to her locker. When she returned the youngling was back with his little group of friends. She may have wanted more friends than just Bling, but she never ever wanted a pity friend. Ms. Lightbright soon told the class that it was nap time. As Blazing Star rested she made a mental image of Bling, and in her dream she played with the white and red youngling.

{The Next Day}

Firestar hurried into her home, eager to tell Inferno what she had found out at the station. The Romnicon City Council had decided that the city had enough funds to begin returning the city worker pay back to what it had been before the war.

{Eight Days later}

As soon as Blazing Star was released from school she ran for the little park that was sort of on the way home. Her favorite hiding place was there. Once she reached the empty park the youngling slid behind a large beryllium bush, tears beginning to sting her optics nerves, blinking, she fought them back. She was so mad with Bling. Her friend had refused to talk to her all day, not even when she had tried to converse with the voice in her head, or when she tried to carry on both sides of the conversation. She has really considering never talking to Bling again. That’s when she heard a whisper.

“Bling?” She whispered back.

After some strange sounds the voice replied. “Just me.” It was very faint, Blazing Star wondered why. She planned to ask but she was still mad about being ignored today.  
“Why wouldn’t you talk to me today?” She demanded to know.

The response came quiet, but sharp. “I was busy. You don’t think I wait around all day just to talk with you?”

Blazing Star pressed her back against the branches of the beryllium bush. She’d never thought that Bling could be mean to her, she realized she never really thought about what her friend did when they weren’t talking. That made her feel a little guilty.

“I’m sorry.” She meekly murmured. “I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking about that.” Bling didn’t reply to that. She soon left her hiding place and walked home, hoping she hadn’t offended her only friend.

{Four days later}

Blazing Star was startled when a blue and gray mechling stepped up to her during lunch. She didn’t think that she had done anything to gain his attention, and there was no other reason for him to approach. Suspicion was clear in her optics as she stared up that the youngling from under her helm front.

“What do you want?” She demanded unhappily; Bling hadn’t spoken to her since that day behind the beryllium bush, and she had to play only with herself, so she was in no mood to be teased by anyone.

The mechling looked at his peds and mumbled something.

Blazing Star glared at him and turned away. “Yah, that’s what I thought. Leave me alone.” She thought—expected—to hear the sound of peds walking away, but instead they drew nearer.

“Hi.”

Confused Blazing Star turned back to the strange youngling. “Hi.” She said this more out of surprise than anything else—though her mom had been careful to teach her to respect every sentient being.

Smiling, the mechling plopped himself down next to her. “I’m called Hot Spot, and no, he’s not my dad.” She giggled a bit at this. Her cousin Wheel Jack had informed her on just how annoying it was to be named after a war hero if they weren’t one of your parents.

“I’m Blazing Star.” She murmured back. He flashed her a smile, she flashed one back.

“Do-you-want-to-have-lunch-together-tomorrow-Blazing-Star?” He rushed as he tried, and failed, to hold optic contact with her.

Blazing Star was unsure of how she was supposed to answer but she guessed that she couldn’t say yes unless Bling could come too—after their last talk she was trying to be more considerate and think about her friend, even when they weren’t talking. “I’ll come if I can bring Bling with me.”

Hot Spot was so quick to agree to her stipulation that she almost wondered if he knew Bling too; but the bell rang at that moment and lunch was over.

{Half a year later.}

Firestar sat on a park bench with Karmen, Hot Spots mother. The two war veteran femmes watched as their children play with a jumbo sized bouncy-ball that Blaster had brought back from Earth for Hot Spot. She was glad that Blazing Star had finally made a friend at school, and the fact that Karmen’s brother was such a close friends with Inferno was a fact she hoped would help break the proverbial ice.

“I’m so pleased that little Spot and your daughter have chosen to become friends.” Karmen informed Firestar primly. The hair-curler alt femme told the emergency vehicle femme this no less than once every two days and Firestar was growing tired of hearing it—at least she didn’t have a bad habit of rhyming like her brother did.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s good for them.”

Seeing Blazing Star run after the bouncing ball, Firestar once again felt that feeling of relief that her daughter was interacting with a fellow youngling and not just with her imaginary friend. She had once walked into Blazing Star’s room to find that the girl had rearranged everything that could move in her room to build some sort of fort, much in the same fashion as young humans from Earth did, and was setting up a Cybertronian sized game of chess. When she had asked what the youngling was doing she had been told ‘I’m hoping to play with Bling, though I always have to move all the game pieces by myself.’

There had been other times too when Blazing Star seemed to be talking to somebot only she could see: once when she was walking her child back from school, the girl had complained that someone called ‘Bling’ wouldn’t talk to her today. Another time she had walked into her daughter’s room to hear her finishing what sounded like an explanation on why she would one day join the search and rescue squad. When she asked the youngling who she was talking to her only answer was “Bling.”

It was worrying to say the least, that Blazing Star still so strongly believed the the red and white youngling friend she had conjured up for herself. Hopefully a real friend would cause the girl to forget about her childish fantasy. Firestar really didn’t want to take Smokescreen up on his thinly veiled, if ambiguous, offer to have a few session with the girl of the worrying behavior persisted.

{Three and a half years later}

Blazing Star and Hot Spot rolled down a long hill, laughing all the way. The two eight-year-olds were nigh inseparable. They did everything together: class work, home work, household chores, playing. They were best of friends, now and forever, until all are one, etc.

Firestar watched from the kitchen window as she made a light snack for the very active younglings. Blazing Star was so happy, her family’s financial problems a blurry thing of the past; the girl never mentioned Bling anymore, she didn’t seem to remember her imaginary friend anymore, perhaps it had just been how she coped with the trialling times.

“Come for snacks!” Firestar called through the open window; the sparklings came dashing in.

{One year later}

Blazing Star sat at the data terminal in the front room, diligently working away on her report on an Autobot officer in The War. Inferno was resting on the couch close by, perusing a magazine. She herself perused the list of officers her teacher supplied, looking for one she was actually interested in learning more about. Why couldn’t she just do a report on her dad, he’d served as the bodyguard to a lot of the prime’s top officers.

Suddenly the screen on the data termial burst into static and started to reload. Blazing Star groaned. Really? Why did this have to happen to her? Once the page finally reloaded, (seriously, human internet was faster than their version) a name caught her attention: Red Alert, head of security.

Red Alert? She didn’t remember hearing about him before, which was odd ‘cause she considered herself rather familiar with the important players in The War, her parents being who they were and all that. So, she tapped on the name. Finally, something she didn’t already know about. Maybe this would actually be interesting for once. Except…

Except the embedded link lead nowhere, only a blank white screen stared back at her. Sighing, she twisted in her seat to face the couch. Good thing she had personal connections to the personal bodyguard of so many top officers. “Hey dad.”

“What is it darling?” Inferno wasn’t really paying attention.

“Who’s officer Red Alert?”

“What.” Now she had his attention.

“Autobot head of security. Did you know him?”

Inferno rubbed the side of his head. “Let’s see, I don’t think I remember too much about him really.”

“Did he serve on Earth?”

“Yeah. For a little while anyway.”

“Where you ever his bodyguard?” If she was lucky, Blazing Star could get a story she’d never heard before.

“Nope.” That was it. Inferno said nothing more, he just returned to his magazine. The nine-year-old sighed, she could always just ask Mrs. Dustup about him tomorrow.

{The next day}

“Red Alert?” Mrs. Dustup looked very confused.

“Yes. You know, the Autobot head of security. Who was he? the link didn’t work last night.” Blazing Star stood in front of her history teacher’s desk, data pads clutched in her arms.

“I have no idea who you are talking about. Whoever he was, he most certainly is not on the list of choices, so you had better choose someone else quick because you need three reliable sources on you choice with you in class tomorrow. If you can’t pick someone who is actually an option then I suggest you write your report on Jazz, former head of special forces and the Primes first lieutenant.” Dustup glanced down at her time piece. The school was about to close so without further adieu she pushed Blazing Star out of her classroom and out the front doors of the school.

What was getting into kids these days, just last week a boy asked who Officer Prowl was. Really, didn’t children know anything about history: there never was an Officer Prowl.

{Five years later}

“Hey mom.” Blazing Star, now fourteen, called to her mom. “Who’s Bling?” She was nestled comfortably on her bed, looking through the memory books Firestar created of when Blazing Star was just a youngling.

“Bling? Oh, just the imaginary friend you were obsessed with when you were a kid.” Firestar stopped on her way to the door, checking her shopping list. “I’ll be gone for a few hour Blazing. I’ll be back about the same time as dad tonight.”

“Okay.” Blazing Star replied as the front door slid open and shut. Glancing up from her book, she noticed her bedroom door had closed too. Odd. She returned to looking at the crudely drawn pictures of some younging and her self. She didn’t remember having a friend as a youngling other than Hot Spot. Oh well, somethings just weren’t important enough to remember she guessed.

Setting the handmade book aside, she hopped off her bed and strolled to the door, pulling it open. Except it didn’t open. Confused, Blazing Star tried again, then attempted to manually open her door, all to no avail. This was really odd. Stepping over to her window, the yellow-orange femme figure that if she couldn’t open her door, she could at least call to their neighbor Dreamcatcher from the window. The window would open either.

Now she was getting scared. The window shouldn’t have even been able to lock. Returning to the door, she tried to open it again with no luck. Blazing Star didn’t hear it until she stopped for a moment. Panting, panting and scraping coming from the other side of the door. She froze, eyes wide, hands clamped over her open mouth. Slowly she knelt down and crawled under her bed, lying as flat and still as possible. The lights went out and door hissed open, tears formed at the edges of her eyes. Two peds stepped into the room; the light switch was pressed, but the room remained dark.

“Stupid lights.” The owner of the peds hissed before leaving the room. The door closed and Blazing Star heard the faint click of the lock. Seconds later, sirens could be heard approaching. Blue and red lights flashed on the wall opposite the window. Banging on the front door, then crashing and shouting of police for someone to keep their hand where they could be seen.

Crawling from under her bed, Blazing Star began pounding on her door, calling for help. Moments later the door was forced open by an officer and Blazing Star stumbled out of her room, crashing against him.

“You are one lucky girl.” Was all the officer could say as he steadied her trembling frame.

“Oh, you have no idea.” The words were too faint for either to understand, a mere flicker of sound, but for a moment Blazing Star recognized the tones.

“Bling?” She whispered as the officer gently led her out of the house and into the middle of a squad of officers.

**Author's Note:**

> GinnyStar is the new own of this story! Well the idea was LordGrimwing to start out with I'm just trying to help out.


End file.
